DreamLand: Tales' Adventure
by Tales the Fox
Summary: After finding a Chaos Pearl, Tales ends up in the world of DreamLand and meets Kirby, Metal-Knight, and Sparro. The four of them become fast friends, but when Metal Tales also followed the young twin-tailed fox in DreamLand after the Chaos Pearl, can Meta Knight, Kirby, and Sparrow train Tales to get rid of his robot look-a-like? Read to see everyone! Collab with Flare Hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yo everyone, what's up?**

**Thunder: Hi!**

**Shade: -sighs- Hello.**

**Me: ...You're a bit of a downer ain't you Shade?**

**Shade: Today, yes. Thunder woke me up at 4AM!**

**Thunder: -chuckles and rubs the back of his head with his little Pikachu paw- I'm sorry! But I couldn't sleep!**

**Shade: -glares- But did you _really _have to wake _me up_?!**

**Thunder: Er..**

**Shade: What I thought.**

**Me: ...Anyway! This story is a collab with a good friend of him. You guys know him as Flare, and he wanted to do this story collab with me. So, the two of us are. We each do a chapter. I did Chapter 1, as you can see by reading this chapter here. He's gonna do 2, then I do 3, and so on and so on. Anyway: I own Tales, Breadred, Metal Tales, and Midnight. Flare owns Sparro. Ether of us owns Meta Knight or Kirby. Now, things like this:**

**"Talking" is everyone talking. Like ya know, normal talking.**

**_This _is people thinking.**

_**"This"**_** is Duel Spirits or a robot, or something else talking. XD.**

**That everything?**

**Thunder: I think so.**

**Me: Good. Then, let's begin.**

**XXX**

Chapter 1

In the world of Dreamland, Sparro was busy training with Meta Knight, as he was his apprentice, just as young Star Warrior Kirby was. The little pink round ball was also there, sitting on a light brown rock, watching them train.

"Alright Sparro, show me and Kirby what you have learned so far," the knight ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the other replied, taking out his sword to battle his master with. "Watch this, Kirby!"

"I'm watching," the pink round ball-like creature with feet and small arms replied, watching as the two began their duel.

XXX

"Get back here, freak!" a voice called out.

A small two tailed fox kit with orange and white fur, black as night eyes, and green and white shoes, was running as fast as his small legs would allow him to go. His shoes made little tapping noises as the fox ran against the metal of the floor he was running on, trying so hard to get away from whoever it was that was chasing him.

The kit looked back and saw a large round man with red bread on his face, and his eyes were glowing red. The man was flying after the fox in his Floating Denice of Doom.

"Niles!" the human hissed out the fox's name. "Give back that Chaos Pearl you took for me!"

"You mean the one I took _back _from _you_?" the fox, Niles, called back. "And, I told you, not to call me Niles! My name is _Tales_, Bread head!"

Dr. Breadred growled at the small child he was flying after. The young twin-tailed fox was really starting to get on his last bit of sanity he had left. He pushed something on his F.D.O.D., and a robot that looked like the young fox appeared.

"Metal Tales, get that Pearl back!"

"_Yes Master," _the robot told the doctor.

The robot fox flew after Tales, and the small fox yelped, and spun his two tails around, and took to the skies to get away from his robot look a like.

_"Tales, look!" _a black wolf puppy that red around his legs and paw, and yellow eyes, that you could see right though it, pointed with his paw to what he wanted his Aibou to look at. _"Do you see it?"_

The four year old looked to see where his Duel Spirit was pointing at, and saw a portal that opened up in front of him.

"Yeah, I see it Midnight!" the twin-tailed fox told his wolf puppy.

_"Go through it!" _Midnight told him, wanting his friend to get somewhere safe and away from the human and robot that were chasing him and the fox. _"It might be able to get you somewhere safe, Tales!"_

"Right. Alright, thanks Midnight!"

_"You're welcome. Now, go!" _the puppy said, before he disappeared and went back to his card.

Tales nodd and wasted no time in flying into the portal that his Duel Spirit had pointed out to him, hoping that whatever it led would be better than the place he was at now.

"Go after him!" Dr. Breadred ordered his robot.

_"Right away Master," _Metal Tales said.

The robot fox also followed the two tailed fox into the portal, just as it closed.

**XXX**

**Me: And that's chapter 1.**

**Thunder: Yep.**

**Shade: And how come Thunder and I ain't in this?**

**Me: It's a _Sonic _and _Kirby _cross-over story! I'll do a Pokemon story later!**

**Shade: Fine..**

**Me: Anyway, time to end this chapter. Thunder, if you please...**

**Thunder: Sure! Don't forget to read and review everyone, and see you all in Chapter 3!**


	2. Chapter 2

******Flare: Sup guys! It's Flare the Hedgehog working on some Crazy tales with…**

**Crazy Hand: ME!**

**Flare: NO! Where did you come from anyway? I had Sparro guarding the door! *BEEP BEEP* Oh that's my phone. Crazy Hand was too crazy for me to handle? From Sparro? Dang it Crazy Hand!**

**Crazy Hand: TEEHEE**

**Flare: Well before anything gets blown up this is chapter 2 of Tales' adventure and… NO CRAZY HAND! DON'T TOUCH THAT!**  
**Crazy Hand: Is this a Bomb?**

**Flare: NONONONONONONONONO!**

**KAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOM**

**Flare: (Trying to pry himself out of the rubble of his roof) *cough cough* Please enjoy this chapter…**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2**

Sparro had pulled out his Univeria Sword and shield encasing him in White and Dark Purple Armor. Meta Knight in Sequence pulled out his Galaxia Sword.

"Come my pupil. Fight me." Meta knight taunted his student.

In response Sparro swung his 1.5 metre sword in the air before bringing it crashing down into the ground causing the earth to shake in result making Kirby drop his Sandwich. The steel of both knights clashed as Kirby mourned over his soiled sandwich. Sparro held a fireball in his hand and threw it at his master who used his dimensional cape to teleport out of the way. Unfortunately the flaming ball of death hit Kirby's dead sandwich causing it to light on fire. Outraged, Kirby pulled out his hammer and attempted to whack Sparro in the back of the head. Sparro intercepted the hammer by grasping the head in his hand and crushing it while chucking Kirby at Meta Knight. Meta Knight quickly teleported out of the way and Sparro followed suit using Chaos Control. Meta knight saw this coming and tried to jump Sparro from behind.

"Portal to Dedede's castle!" Sparro had foreseen the attack and used Univeria to open a portal to said place. Meta knight fell through the glowing green portal.

"Um Sparro?" Sparro turned to see his friends Tiff, Tuff, Fololo and Falala standing behind him.

"Yes?" Tiff and the others had a look of confusion on the faces.

"Where is Meta Knight, Why is Kirby unconscious and why is there a Chaos Portal in front of us?"

"Kirby is unconscious because he tried to whack me with his hammer because I killed his Sandwich which I consequently crushed and then I threw him at Meta knight. Meta knight should currently be in Dedede's castle because of said Chaos Portal."

"It didn't lead to Dedede's Castle." Meta knight said jumping out of the portal. "It led to some sort of Metallic base." Everyone stared at Sparro for sending Meta Knight to some unknown place.

"What? Just because I can control Space and Time doesn't mean I get everything right!" He said with Nervous blue eyes.

"Please close the portal." Sparro lifted Univeria to close the portal but before he could…

"AAAAAHH!" A small young orange and white fox with green and white shoes, Black eyes and 2 tails fell through the vortex along with a robotic version of said fox. The robotic version of said fox tried to slash at the fox and succeeded cutting four deep gashes in the young kit's body making blood leak out of the fresh wound.

"There is no point in struggling Tales. Surrender the Pearl and die quietly." The fox shook his head to say no and the robot slashed him across the face making more blood come out.

"AAAAAHH!" The kit screamed in pain struggling to get out of the robots grip. Sparro knew he had to do something before his friends' lives were in danger too.

"Eat this!" A spinning disc of fire shot out of Sparro's hand and landed directly on the robot's back creating a pillar of fire which the robot was sucked into. The kit then crawled out from under the Robot and tried to stand but failed. Kirby, who had just awakened and saw what had happened, Ran up to the fox and inhaled him into his mouth. He then ran over to Meta knight and his friends and spat the fox out of his mouth. There was something left in Kirby's mouth so he spat it out.

"NO!" The fox screamed as a green pearl flew out of Kirby's mouth straight at the robot. Luckily Sparro intercepted the pearl.

"A Chaos Pearl." Sparro said to himself.

"You are helping the enemy. Surrender the pearl and prepare to be terminated."

"I have the powers of Chaos Control you know that metal head? Time for me to showcase them for you! CHAOS BLAST!" A Green aura explosion surrounded Sparro as he harnessed the power of the Chaos Pearl. All the others could do was stare at the power of Sparro. The resulting blast sent the robot flying to who knows where. Using the remaining strength he had left. Sparro took his armor off to treat the body of the fox kit with the chaos energy of the pearl.

"Brandon? Is it really you?" The fox asked.

"Not quite. My name is Sparro McGraw. I used to be Brandon."

"But Flare used to be Brandon. But you look exactly like Brandon."

"That is a complicated story for another time. What is your name?"

"I'm Niles Power. But my friends call me Tales."

"Nice to meet you Tales. Don't worry, when we get you back to our place, we'll patch you up."

"Thanks. Do you know Flare?"

"No. I remember seeing the body of the orange hedgehog which I guess is called Flare now. Come on, we'll fix you. Chaos Control!" With that Sparro, Meta knight, Kirby and Tales disappeared leaving the others surprised.

"I guys we'll never get used to that." Tiff said to her brother Tuff.

"Like we'll never get used to Kirby's appetite."

**XXX**

**Flare: And there you have it! Chapter 2! Sorry if I rambled on there…**

**Sparro: I'm back!**

**Crazy Hand: Hello again!**

**Sparro: (runs out the door)**

**Flare: Anyway. Don't forget to read and review!**

**Crazy Hand: If you don't, I'll find you!**

**Flare: And trust me. You don't want that..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Thunder: Hiya!**

**Shade: Hello.**

**Me: How are you guys doing today?**

**Thunder: For someone that hasn't had any sleep, you're sure hyper, Talesy.**

**Me: I know.. It's a crime.**

**Shade: Crime? No, that isn't a crime, Talesy.**

**Me: Oh?**

**Shade: Killing people or Pokemon is a crime. You being hyper while you're tired isn't a crime.**

**Me: ...Anyway, let's start this chapter 3.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 3**

Meta-Knight, Sparro, Kirby, and Tales appeared in King DeDeDe's castle. They took the young twin-tailed fox kit to one of the healing rooms, hoping that the 'King' wouldn't find them.

Midnight appeared beside the four year old fox, a worried look on his black furry face. _"Are you okay, Tales?"_

_Yeah, I'm fine, Midnight._

_"Are you sure? You're bleeding from the gashes Metal Tales gave you!"_

_I know.. But, I'll be okay. My new friends are going to get me all patched up._

_"Are you sure you can trust them?" _the wolf puppy asked.

Crimson appeared beside the black wolf puppy, her arms crossed. _"I agree with the mutt. Do you really think you can trust them, Tales?"_

Tales was silent for a moment before he replied to his two friends. _Yeah, I really think we can. I mean, after all, they did help me with Metal Tales when he attacked me. And now, they're helping me get my wounds healed after what my robot look a like did to me. So yes, I think we can trust them._

_"Which reminds me," _the teen fox said, _"remind me to give Metal Tales a piece of my mind the next time we see him."_

_Sure Crimson. I'll remind you._

_"Good. Now, answer the question."_

Tales gave the older fox a lost look. When had their been a question? He didn't remember her or Midnight asking him one. _What question?_

_"The question Sparro just asked you. He asked if you were okay."_

_Oh.. Thanks._

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You spaced out for some time, Tales.."

The twin-tailed fox nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure, Sparro."

"If you say so. Meta Knight went to get you things to patch up your wounds."

Tales nodded. "Okay."

Sparro looked at the young fox, eyebrow raised. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." The little fox nodded once more. "I'm sure."

"Well, okay then."

The four year old nodded and went back to talking with Midnight and Crimson, who were still beside him.

_See? We can trust them you guys._

_"Well, I guess so," _Midnight agreed, nodding his head.

Crimson snorted, her arms still crossed. _"Yeah, well, I don't like it."_

_What? Why?_

_"Something about them just seems.. Off. And this castle we're in. What's up with that? Why bring you to a castle?"_

Tales shrugged his small shoulders, wincing as pain shot through him from the wounds he had. _I dunno. Maybe it's where they live?_

_"Live or not, it's still weird to me."_

_You think almost everything is weird, Crimson. Or, is it 'cause you still don't want me to have any friends besides you?_

_"And me!" _Midnight added.

The kit rolled his eyes playfully. And_ him._

_"Whatever gave you _that _idea?" _Crimson asked.

_Well, before, you hated me having friends that weren't you. Remember? You did everything you could to make sure I would be only your friend. And no one else's._

The dark red-and-white vixen with purple eyes, shook her head. _"I remember that, Tales. That was when I still had you as my 'servant'. Good times weren't they?"_

_Not really._

Crimson chuckled quietly, before she and Midnight disappeared as Meta-Knight came back up with some things. The warrior began patching up the little fox's wounds.

"There you go Tales," he said, once he was done. "Now, rest up a bit, alright?"

"Sure thing.."

XXX

A little while later, Tales woke up hearing a noise. The twin-tailed fox got out of bed and followed it to another room. In the room sitting in a large chair, was a big fat old animal that he had never seen before. The animal didn't look to happy as he was growling and yelling about something. A snail was beside him, trying to calm him down.

_I wonder who they are, _Tales thought, as he watched from, from his hiding place behind the barely opened door. _I wonder if they're friends of Kirby and the others.._

"Sir, calm down!" the snail begged. "You know what getting all worked up like this does to you!"

"I don't care!" the king snapped. "I need to think of a way to get rid of that annoying little puff-ball!"

The kit continued watching, not noticing one of King DeDeDe's guards were coming. The guard saw the twin-tailed fox and picked him up, making him give a small yelp.

"Hey boss, look what I found spying on you," the guard said, walking in and holding the fox up.

Tales pinned his ears back, and gulped. _Uh-oh.. I'm in trouble.._

**XXX**

**Me: And that's the end of Chapter 3! And it looks like Tales is in trouble.**

**Thunder: Yep. That poor little kid.**

**Shade: Pfft..**

**Me: Well, we should end this here. Thunder, if you please.**

**Thunder: Sure! Don't forget to read and review everyone, and see you all in Chapter 5!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flare: wassup all of my homies.**

**Crazy Hand: Did you go Gangster while this chapter was being updated?**

**Flare: Nope.**

**Sparro: Hey Flare… Oh, It's you again…**

**Crazy Hand: Hiya!**

**Sparro: This time I while have my revenge! Sick him Kirby! (Throws Kirby at Crazy Hand)**

**Crazy Hand: AHH! GETHIMOFFGETHIMOFF!**

**Flare: Anyway… Before this gets out of hand… Please Read and Review folks!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 4**

"And who do you think you are shorty?" A Large Penguin wearing King's robes said picking up a small orange fox with 2 tails.

"Yeah! Who do you think you are spying on the king like that?" Said a large purple snail with a green shell.

"*gulp* U-Uh I-I'm T-T-T-Tales." The young kit said shaking like mad under the hold of the penguin.

"You should address his majesty properly you little runt!" The Snail snapped back at Tales. "You're talking to His Majesty King Dedede!"

"BEEP BEEP." Everyone turned to see a little black man standing in the hallway. What's more is that he was completely flat.

"Oh, I almost forgot Sire! The other Smashers are waiting for you in the ball room! You must hurry!" King Dedede dropped the fox and started running to some other place in the castle.

"What are we waiting for Escargoon! Let's GO!" Dedede shouted to the snail; Escargoon. Escargoon went running after Dedede leaving Tales alone with the little black man.

"I see you are feeling better Tales." Tales yelped with fright as he turned around to see Meta Knight wrapped in his cape.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better, thanks. Who's that?" He said pointing to the little flat man.

"That is Mr. Game and Watch. One of the Smashers."

"What's a Smasher?" Tales asked with curiosity showing in his dark eyes.

"Smashers are the universe's greatest heroes. I am also a Smasher."

"Cool! What can you do?"

"My cape enables me the power of flight and teleportation and I am an elite star warrior. I have my sword Galaxia which only responds to a select few. Sparro and Kirby can also wield it. Sorry but I must find Kirby, Sparro is waiting for us with the other Smashers."

"Can I come too?"

"But you must stay away from Dedede."

"I kinda just met him."

"*sigh* Okay. Come on." Tales could almost yell with joy as he might find someone who could help him find his way home. But what he did find was something he would never have expected. As Meta Knight opened the doors to the ballroom Tales didn't even bother to look at the grand halls or the crystal chandelier. What he did look at though was the massive crowd gathered in the room.

"Whoa! I never expected so many people! And these guys are all heroes?!" Meta Knight nodded his head, or body. Whichever one satisfies you.

"Most of them yes. Very few of these people are evil." Tales turned around to see Mr. Game and Watch walk in followed by Kirby. "Ah, thank you Mr. Game and Watch. Come Kirby. We must go see Sword and Blade's audition."

"Audition?" Tales asked in confusion.

"Yep. Audition." Tales turned around to see Sparro standing behind the 4 with none of his Univeria armor on apart from his gauntlets and shoes. He sported his glasses, a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up, black trousers, green and white shoes and a black fingerless glove on his right hand. He also had a cape identical to Meta Knight's except it was Black and Gold. "I also have auditions soon. Good to see you standing again Tales. We'll talk later okay? Gotta go!"

"Now let's introduce you to some friends!" Kirby said jumping ontop of Tales' head Which made the fox kit giggle. "Let's go see Luigi! No Mario! Or maybe Fox! I don't know where to start!"

"Just point me in a direction Kirby! Anyone will do!" Tales said with a big smile.

"Okay! Let's go see team Star Fox!" Kirby pointed his stubby little arm in the direction of a blue and white space ship. Tales followed in the direction and accidently bumped into someone.

"Ow!" Tales said as he landed on his backside.

"Oh, sorry little guy! I guess I didn't look where I was going. Oh, hello Kirby." The one who had bumped into Tales had long brown hair, a very royal looking purple and white dress and had the symbol of 3 triangles on her hand.

"Hi Zelda! This is Tales! Sparro, Meta Knight and I saved him from a robot."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you Kirby. Hi Tales, I'm Princess Zelda but you can just call me Zelda." Zelda said helping the kit stand up.  
"Thank you Zelda. Sorry for bumping into you." Tales said twiddling his thumbs.

"It's okay. It would have been hard to see with Kirby on your head as well. Bye!" Zelda said as she went over to another group of people.

"Hey there little fella'." Tales turned around to see a brown fox wearing green trousers, a white jacket and a red scarf round his neck. "What's your name?"

"I'm Tales. What's yours?"

"I'm Fox McCloud, Those are my friends, Falco Lombardi and Wolf o' Donell. Nice to meet you Tales. Who are you here with?" Fox asked Tales. A blue bird who wore similar clothes to fox came up to the two foxes.

"Hey Short-fry. You gotta a guide?" The bird named Falco asked.

"Yep! It's me!" Kirby said walking up to the trio. "Hi guys!"

"Hey Pinky, Where's Meta Knight?" Falco asked scanning the ginormous crowd of people.

"Probably gone to watch the auditions or talk to Marth. Come on Tales! Sparro's audition will be starting soon!" Kirby said dragging the fox by the arm.  
"Okay Kirby. See ya Fox!" Tales said waving to the older fox. Fox smiled as he waved back.

"See you too Tales!" Tales and Kirby were smaller than most of the people in the crowd and they found it hard to navigate through the masses but eventually found themselves at the part of the room where the auditions were taking place. When they got there Tales saw 2 short knights one in purple and one in green fighting many odd shaped figures. The figures were colored red, green, yellow and blue and each had its own fighting style. When the knights defeated some of the fighters, more would take their place. On the projection screen above the fighters, there was a counter going down with each fighter destroyed.

The 2 knights attacked in perfect sync and it was impossible to tell who was in charge. The blades of the 2 knights slashed in unison and were sending the fighters flying. The knight got down to 3 fighters left and were getting knocked around hard. Just as the knights looked like they couldn't take anymore a glowing ball full of energy appeared out of nowhere and the knights crushed the ball with their swords absorbing the energy. The knights nodded to each other and in a burst of energy the knights turned into a purple and green tornado which sucked in all of the fighters. Suddenly the tornado exploded and sent the fighters flying. The sound of a siren sounded and all of the people cheered for the 2 knights. Tales eyes bulged as he saw a giant gloved hand float up onto the stage.  
"Let's give it up for Sword and Blade!" All of the people in the room cheered as the 2 knights took a bow and walked over to Meta Knight. "Now our next challenger has many different names but he is commonly known as Sparro McGraw!"

"Yay! It's Sparro's turn against the alloys!" Kirby cheered as Sparro walked onto the stage.

As Sparro walked onto the stage, he drew his sword DarkHeart out of the Scabbard around his waist. Sparro focused as the darkness seeped out of his blade.

'Remember all of your training Sparro, remember everything I taught you.' Meta Knight spoke telepathically to Sparro.  
'I always do master.' The siren blared and the first 3 alloys dropped out of nowhere.

'I always do…'

**XXXX**

**Flare: And here you have it! Another great chapter for an already great story!**

**Sparro: It's about time too, but why did you have to cut out my auditions?**

**Flare: Because, that's Tales' decision if you pass or not. I'm pretty sure you will though.**

**Crazy Hand: You're not gonna pass! You're not gonna pass!**

**Sparro: *Whacks Crazy Hand with the fan from SSB* **

**Flare: *Holding Sparro* Whoa! Calm down bro!**

**Sparro: Lemme at 'im!**

**Flare: Anyway, before we lose control here thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
